New Recruits
by Stargliderxp13
Summary: After the many battles that have waged between the Autobots and Decepticons, NEST hase lost a considerable amount of soldiers. So, where will they get there new recruits and who will they be? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

During the battle in L.A. many NEST soldiers died and got severely injured. They had all been found and returned to there families for burials or, if they survived, rehab if they needed it. It had been three weeks since the last battle and luckily none of the Deceptions seemed to be planning on bringing the joint down again any time soon. Now, back in the Ohio NEST base, Lenox was preparing for a trip to California, it was going to be a three hour flight and a one hour drive to the naval base he was going to be visiting. Epps was coming too, as well as a couple of the Autobots. The Autobots Ratchet, Mirage, Sideswipe and Ironhide were assigned to accommodate the two humans on their trip so that they could help find the new recruits for the team.

"Kay! Were leaving people! Epps, get you ass on the plane!" Lenox shouted over the powerful C-130 Hercules engines. All the Autobots had showed up and were now in the plane but the sergeant seemed to be running late again. Then he appeared out of one of the corridors. He was cladded in his usual gear and had his bag flung loosely over his right shoulder.

"I'm commin'!" he shouted back as he ran to the plane. Once Epps had entered, the door started to shut. He dumped his bag on the ground before putting his hands on his knees and trying to catch is breath.

"Where were you man?" Lenox shouted to him over the roar of the engines. Epps put up one hand in front of him as if to say _give me a second. _After a couple of deep breaths he stood up straight and put one hand on his hip.

"I told you I was commin'!" He shouted back before sucking in another breath. Lenox shook his head disapprovingly and walked to his bag, he got out his laptop and started typing something up. Still a little out of breath, Epps leaned on Ironhide for support as he picked up his bag and rummaged through its contends. He found one apple, two slices of bread with ham, a note pad, one pencil and pen and an old Nintendo DS light.

"Oh man…" He groaned. Lenox looked up from his work to see what was bothering his friend.

"What is it?" he said.

"I forgot my laptop…" Epps said with a melancholy expression.

"Yeah, so?" Lenox said as he returned his attention to the screen of his laptop.

"I still need to write a report! If I don't have it done before we come back, Mearings going to kill me." Epps said before looking back into his bag to double check that it was not in there.

"Get a notepad and write it by hand." Lenox said as he started typing away again. Epps looked at his partner as if he had gone mad, he was never going to be able to write a full report in less than two days by hand, let alone make it legible as his handwriting had not improved ever since he had turned seven. But seeing that he did not have much of a choice in this matter, he was just going to have to take his mate's advice. With a deep, dramatic sigh, Epps took out the note pad and his pen. He slid down the topkick's side until he was sitting on the ground with the pad in his lap and pen in hand. Then he started jotting down notes of what he was going to go through in his report and so on. Ten minutes after he started, Epps took a break. He had written half a page and his hand felt like it was going to literally drop off. He had put the pen and the note pad on the ground and walked to where Lenox was sitting, massaging his hand and wrist as he went.

"What's up?" He asked idly as he stopped next to his comrade.

"The sky." Lenox replied sarcastically.

"That's really lame" Epps said as he leaned down towards Lenox's laptop to see what he was doing.

"_Lameness, lameness makes me famous." _Lenox said in a singsong voice. Epps ignored him as he read through the document the captain was writing. He only needed to see the first sentence to realize that Lenox was also in the middle of writing some inglorious report about training and what not.

"You too hmm?" Epps said as he stood back up.

"Yeah, this really sucks." Lenox said as he pointed an accusing finger at his laptop.

"You know how much longer till we arrive?" Epps asked as he leaned on one leg.

"No, sorry… Ask 'Hide, he'll know. He keeps track of everything." Lenox said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder indicating the black GMC Topkick standing behind him.

" 'Hide! How much longer!" Epps shouted to the car.

"We have been flying for half an hour." Ironhide said flatly.

"Kay… so we have… two and a half more to go?" he asked nobody in particular.

"That's correct." Ratchet said coolly. Epps smile dropped of his face. _How the hell am I going to survive this trip, _he thought.

"Are you sure?" Epps asked Ironhide.

"Affirmative." Ironhide replied. Epps groaned as he walked to where he had put his note pad and pen and sat down. He picked the two things back up and started writing again. After about half an hour of writing, Epps's pen finished. In the middle of a word his pen stopped writing. Epps glared daggers into it as he tried to finish the word but his visual threat did not seem to affect the pen in any way. Slowly losing his patience, Epps shook it and then tried again with no success. _Dammit pen! _He thought angrily as he threw it at the wall opposite him.

"Is there a problem Sargent Epps?" Ratchet asked the obviously angered human next to him.

"No. No, there is no problem." Epps practically growled back as he reached for his bag. After a minute of searching he found the pencil and finished the word he was in the middle of writing. When he had only one more paragraph to go, his pencil broke.

"God dammit!" Epps shouted, "Why? You couldn't just stay intact for two more freakin' minutes?"

"Dude, what is your problem?" Lenox hissed. While Epps was writing, the whole plane had gone silent except for the engines. Lenox had somewhat fallen into reverie and was, to say the least, not expecting an outburst like that.

"The pencil! That's my problem!" Epps said as he held up a yellow broken pencil.

"Why don't you use the pen?" Lenox asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

" 'Cos the pen stopped working." Epps said trying hard to keep his cool.

"Oh… well" *yawn* "I'm sure they have more pens on the plane somewhere." Lenox said as he stretched is arms.

"Ugh… Never mind." Epps said as he lay himself down on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Epps had spent most of the time he had left sleeping, Lennox on the other hand, kept working for he had more than one report to finish for when they returned.

-"Descending in five minutes"- The pilot informed them. Lennox looked up and over his laptop to where Epps was sleeping. He was pretty amazed by how Epps was able to block out sound when he was asleep and the fact that he had not awoken from the rather loud announcement just proved the point. Lennox saved the document he was working on and closed his laptop before returning it to his bag and closing it. He then stood up and walked over to where Epps was lying on the floor and nudged him in the side with the tip of his boot. No reaction.

"Is he dead or something?" Lennox said as he looked down at Epps.

"He is perfectly healthy, captain." Ratchet said. This time Lennox nudged him a little harder causing him to roll over.

"Uummmngh… go away." Epps groaned as he rolled back.

"Ha ha! He's awake!" Lennox said victoriously, "Common, were going to land soon." He added as he walked to the seats and strapped himself in.

"You have like, one minute before you go splat on the ceiling." Lennox said as he checked his watch. With another groan Epps crawled to his feet and walked lazily to one of the seats next to Lennox. Just as he clicked the buckle into place, the plain started on its descent towards the ground.

"I hate landing." Epps groaned again.

"Why?" Lennox said Idly.

" 'Cos it hurts my ears." Epps said as he clamped his Hands over them.

"Here, they say it helps." Lennox said as he handed the sergeant a small packet of gummy bears. Epps took the package and eyed it questionably.

"I guess it could not hurt trying." He said before opening it and stuffing the contents of it into his mouth and chewing on it.

"Wow… this stuff does work." He said after a few minutes as he pointed to his mouth.

"Oooooh, here we go." Lennox said as he saw the ground nearing them through a small window at his side.

"Three…two…one… Touchdown!" Lennox said brightly. They both waited for the plane to park before unbuckling themselves and collecting their bags.

"That was a pretty smooth landing." Epps said, looking impressed as they both walked to the back. Once the shaft had opened and all the Autobots had driven out, Epps and Lennox got into Ironhide and they all drove to the Naval base.

-One hour later-

" Sargent Epps and Captain Lennox, please wake up." Ironhide said as they passed a sign saying _Naval Base Coronado_.

"What?" Lennox said sleepily.

"We have arrived at Naval Base Coronado." Ironhide said through his radio system.

"Epps. Wake up." Lennox said as he shoved his friend.

"Auw, that hurt man." Epps said as he rubbed his side.

"Were here." Lennox told him.

"Really?" Epps said as he scrutinized the surroundings outside with interest. It took only a minute before they arrived at the gate.

"Classification please." A young marine on patrol said. Epps put his bag on his lap and rummaged through it before finally finding the Identification passes and handing them to Lennox. Lennox took them and passed them through to the marine. He took a short look at the passes before handing them back and ordering something through his radio. Seconds after the command the gate opened and the soldier waved them through.

"Wow… this place sure looks deserted." Epps said as he looked through the window. They came to a halt when they had entered one of the side hangars.

"Are you Captain Lennox?" A strong, senior man in uniform said as he walked up to them.

"Yes." Lennox said as he opened Ironhide's door and got out before closing it again.

"Admiral Chief Jordan, nice to meet you." Jordan said as he stuck his hand out politely. As Lennox shook it, Epps came walking around and stopped next to him.

"And I assume you are Sargent Robert. E" The admiral said as he let go of Lennox's hand.

"Yeah." Epps said.

"Admiral Chief Jordan, It's a pleasure to have you here." He said as he shook Epps' hand. Then the Admiral turned to stand right in front of the both of them. Just as he was about to tell them something, Epps interfered.

"U, Chief? We brought some comrades to help us." He said as he gestured to the cars.

"I am aware of the current situation sergeant." Jordan said with a small hint of agitation.

"Autobots," he said as he turned towards the cars, "I welcome you to our naval base."

"Thank you." Ratchet said as Ironhide had refused to speak for some reason. Ironhide was supposed to show his appreciation as he was leading the current group of Autobots with Ratchet. When the Admiral started talking to the two humans again, Ratchet opened a private comm-link to Ironhide.

-"What is with you?"- Ratchet asked angrily.

-"I don't like him."- Ironhide stated flatly.

-"All you had to do was show a little politeness."- Said Ratchet. Ironhide did not reply so Ratchet closed the link and proceeded to listen to what the humans were talking about.

"I'll give you full access to the files of all the soldiers in the base. If you find one that has all the requirements, I will bring them in here for you to speak to." Jordan said clearly to the two young soldiers in front of him. Epps and Lennox nodded before getting out there laptops and browsing through numerous documents. Once they had found ten or so that seemed to be able to meet the expectations they interviewed them but in the end, none seemed to be able enough to handle the situations they might have to face once they join NEST. Then Mirage stumbled upon one file witch struck him as odd.

"Lenoxe, Could a'you take a look at dis?" Mirage said in his rather intense Italian accent. When he came to earth he landed in Italy and learnt the language so he could understand what people around him were saying. He spent about a week there before Optimus prime had located him and sent him the coordinates of where their base was located. When he arrived in America he learnt English but it was more a second language to him therefore he had an accent.

"Yeah sure." Lenox said as he looked up at the red sports car. Mirage sent him the files through to Lennox's laptop and, as he waited for his opinion, started looking through them in more detail.

"I think we found us what we've been looking for." Lennox said after he had read through it.

"Admiral?" He said as he closed his laptop.

"Yes, Captain?" Jordan said curtly.

"I think we found another one…" Lennox said, "It's more a group and it's under the name 'Qwerty'."

The Admiral seemed to freeze but only for a brief moment before ordering some soldiers to get them. After a few minutes they hear a few people running and then four young, male soldiers came bursting through the door.

"Sir!" They all said as they hastily got in line and saluted him.

"At ease," Jordan said, "I summoned all of you, why are the other two not present."

The soldier hesitated and looked at each other.

"The on duty, sir." One of them said. Jordan narrowed his eye in thought.

"What are they doing?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Cleaning the kitchen or pealing potato's, sir." Another one said. He and all the other soldiers were trying to repress the smiles that started creeping onto their faces.

"What have they done to get such duty?" The Admiral said.

"They were playing a rather 'inappropriate' game and got caught by one of our superiors." Another soldier said as a smile freely blossomed over his features. He dropped the smile as the admiral gave him a rather intimidating glare.

"Order them here, now." Jordan said.

"But sir, there under the watch of colonel Dason." One of the soldiers said with a pained look.

"Tell him that I summoned them," The admiral said, "and get them."

"As soon as humanly possible, sir!" One of the soldiers said before running down one of the corridors leading to the cafeteria. The other three were left standing where they were. Each time the Admiral walked pasted them and stopped, they would cringe under his look as if they were about to get shouting at. A few minutes later the soldier repapered and came running down the corridor before standing next to his comrades.

"Their coming, sir." He said. A few moments later, female soldier came running down the hallway and stood in line.

"Kael's commin', she's getting' a shoutin' at by Colonel. D" She said before saluting the Admiral. The admiral sighed and looked down the corridor. Then they heard the pitter patter of bare feet on the cold metal floor. It was only a matter of seconds before she rounded the corner and ran towards them. One she arrived at her best friends side she saluted the admiral.

"Present, Sir." She said between heavy breaths.

"What took you so long and where are you boots?" the admiral asked with distaste as he looked at her bare feet.

"He made me do twenty pushups and I lost them, sir." She said as she put her hand down.

"Humm." Jordan grunted, unimpressed with whole situation, "these men want to have a word with all of you." He said as he gestured towards Epps and Lennox who were looking at all of them with interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let me introduce them." Admiral Jordan said.

"First is Jack Levandor, 19, he is the medic of the team," Then Jordan gestured to the next person in line.

"This is Adam Smith, 18, Communications specialist and an expert hacker. This is Thomas Dunken, 19, Weapons specialist. Then Kevin Milared, 17 and a half, nickname Kay, Explosives specialist. Then the two women, Kaelyne and Tiara. Kaelyne Eagle is more often referred to as Skip and she is a master Spy, she also the youngest of the team at the age of 16 years old. Tiara Huntington has been nicknamed Spike and is the teams best shot so to say, she is good at taking out her targets with snipers, she works very well with Thomas and Kevin, she is 17." Jordan finished with a sigh, "Any questions?"

The room's silence answered it for him. "No? Then I would like to have a private word with the captain and Sargent." Jordan said as he opened a door leading to his office and waved them in. Just before he closed it behind him he gave the group a stern look, "I expect you to stay here and be at your best behavior, understood?" he said. The whole group nodded before saluting him again. The door than closed with a loud, echoing bang.

"dddaaaammme." Kaelyne whispered, "Something sure pissed him off today."

"He's always pissed off Skip, and the fact that you lost your boots again probably isn't helping." Thomas said.

"How did you lose them anyway?" Jack asked.

"I put them off for, like, two seconds and then they were gone! I swear, they just disappeared!" Kaelyne said as she made small waving motions with her hand.

"Just like you other four pairs?" Tiara said in a disappointed manner.

"I had good cover stories for those!" Kaelyne whispered angrily.

"You don't fool me." Tiara said.

"Oh really now, Tutu?" Kaelyne said mockingly.

"That's it! She's going down!" Tiara growled as she pounced onto the smaller human. Kaelyne saw it coming and managed to get out of the way before she landed on her. Once Tiara was on the ground, Kaelyne pinned her hands onto her back so that she could not move.

"Get off me you little!" Tiara hissed as she tried to squirm out off Kaelyne's firm grip.

"What's the magic word?" Kaelyne cooed.

"Now!" Tiara said with a hint of frustration.

"Tut tut tut." Kaelyne said as she shook her head.

"Fine, Please!" Tiara said as she tried to get out of her captors grip again but failing miserably at doing so.

"The whole sentence." Kaelyne said.

"Can you 'please' get off me?" Tiara said in a defeated manner.

"I'll think about it." Kaelyne said with a wicked smile.

"Thomas! Kevin! Help me!" Tiara pleaded.

"Awwww, little Tiara can't get out of my grip without help?" Kaelyne said as she put on a sad face.

"Common Skip, you've one, as always." Jack said, " I don't want to have to stich you two back up again like last time."

"Fine." Kaelyne said, as she got ready to release her captive. As soon as she let go, she sprinted to hide behind the Corvette Stingray standing a few meters away.

"One day, Skip, I'll make you wish you were never born!" Tiara hissed as she got up from the floor and brushed herself off.

"You can't threaten her." Kevin said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't a threat, that was a promise." Tiara said as she rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles.

"Its over Spike," Adam said as he pushed her away from Kaelyne's hiding spot.

"Fine." Tiara said darkly.

The Autobots watched the humans with interest. Mirage was impressed at how flexible and strong the female spy was. Ratchet was interested in the Medic, Jack. Ironhide was interested in the weapons and explosives specialists and Sideswipe looked at the Communications officer and the other female.

-"I think this group will do the job."- Sideswipe said through his comm link.

-"Si, I do think zay are ze ones."- Mirage said.

-"I think we should look further."- Ironhide said.

-"Why?"- Ratchet asked.

-"They are to young and inexperienced."- Ironhide said as she watched the two women chasing each other around the room, occasionally jumping over him and the others.

-"I do agree with you Ironhide."- Ratchet said.

-"What?"- Sideswipe said.

-"Zey are young but we can help zem grow up, humans don't live very long and soon zey well be to old to help us."- Mirage said just as the spy did a flip over him.

-"Ironhide, I suggest we at least try to train these younglings."- Ratchet said.

-"Fine."- Ironhide grunted.

-"When will we induce ourselves?"- Sideswipe said with a hint of excitement.

-"When we are back at base"- Ironhide said curtly.

"_Crash!"_ The Autobots looked around to see what the commotion was about.

"Help!" Came a frightened voice from under some sort of mesh. Somehow Kaelyne had collided into it from behind, while running from Tiara, and then it had fallen onto her.

"_Help me!" _Kaelyne cried out again.

"I'm coming." jack said as he ran towards her and tried to pick the mesh off her.

"Guys! I need help! It's to heavy!" Jack shouted to the other men in the room. Help soon arrived and they tried once more to pick it up. They only managed to pick it up a little bit but that was all the spy needed. She army crawled out from the mesh and collapsed back onto the floor.

"Are you Ok?" Jack asked as he examined her for any obvious injuries.

"I'm fine." Kaelyne grunted as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Thomas, get my medical kit." Jack ordered as he saw bloodstains on the floor.

"Aww, now that's just great." Kaelyne said as she looked at her hands. Jack took them from her and saw what she meant. In the exact pattern of the mesh she had been trapped under were bleeding cuts on both her hands.

"Here," Thomas said as he put the kit down on the ground next to Jack. Jack opened it and got some stuff out.

"Ok, this might sting a little." He said as he put some kind of yellow orangey liquid onto some cotton.

"Here goes." He said as he put it on her palms.

"Holy mother of god." Kaelyne hissed as she gritted her teeth.

"Hold you hands still please." Jack told her as he took out a bandage and wrapped it around one hand before doing the same with the other.

"Thank you." Kaelyne said as she looked at her bandaged hands.

"Your welcome." Jack said as he patted her on the back before tiding up his kit.

"Just stay here now ok? And Spike? Get lost will you?" Adam said as he glared in her direction.

"I think they're nearly done." Kevin said as he heard chairs being moved across the floor from the Admirals office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All six of them quickly hopped in line as the Admiral walked out of the office with the Captain and Sargent following him. Jordan stopped in front of Kaelyne and turned around to face her. Lenox could not help but notice the incredible difference between the two. The spy was at least a head smaller Jordan and the Admiral looked way stronger than she was but he was male so that was expected. After giving Kaelyne a hard look which was a way of telling her off, the Admiral turned his head towards Lenox.

"I'll leave you to it." He said curtly before turning back and walking towards the exit. One the door closed behind the admiral the room went deathly silent. After a moment of this Lenox cleared his throat.

"I am Captain Lenox and this is Sargent Epps." He said, shifting his feet a little, "We called you hear because our base needs new soldiers. We are NEST, a special undercover ops you have probably never heard of before."

Lenox stopped to look at the soldiers, none of them seemed fazed, save the glint of excitement in their eyes.

"I would like to interview a few of you, to see if you are suitable. Understood?" Lenox said.

"Yes, Sir!" They all replied in sync.

"We would like to speak to your leader fist." Epps said as he stood next to the Captain.

"Yes, Sir." Kevin said, stepping forward and saluting the both of them.

"Follow me please." Epps said as he headed towards a space on the other side of the hanger. Kaelyne leaned forward so she could watch Kevin and the new soldiers walk off as she was standing on the other side of the line.

"Can we move?" She whispered to Adam.

"Shut up and stand still." He snapped back. Kaelyne was taken back but did as he said.

"Kevin, am I right." Epps asked as he took out his not pad and pen.

"Yes, sir."

"Can you tell me about your squad?"

"What about my squad, sir?"

"Who you came to be."

"Well, we first started off with me and Adam. We worked well together but then we were sent to Afghanistan on some sort of undercover recovery mission and needed to have back up. That is how we met Thomas, Jack and Tiara. We worked together for a few months but then our operations were canceled and we were sent back here. We heard news that one of the bases near the coast was closing off and that we would be getting 'fresh meat' as Thomas would say, that is how we met Kaelyne. She originally came here for training from one of our superiors but he was still in Afghanistan so she joined our division till he returned. That it how we came to be how we are now." Kevin said before sighing deeply.

"I see." Epps said as he scribed down some more notes.

"Can you tell me about each member individually?" Lenox asked.

"Yes, with whom do I start, sir?" Kevin asked as he sat back in his seat.

"Go from the bottom up, by rank." Lenox said with a warm smile.

"Ok, I am Kevin Milared, Explosives specialist. Joined the army at 16 and have been in training until now. I've been to Afghanistan for a few months, trained there as well. I grew up in a family of three, me being an only child. I still visit my parents every weekend, bring them flowers and stuff. Nothing much to me really.

Then there's Thomas Dunken, Weapons specialist, turned 19 two months ago. He trains all of us as well as himself. He grew up in a military family, his dad being a full time marine and his mother an administrator for the base he worked at. Thomas has always been the big tough guy with the guns, he really likes his guns, got a whole room full of them.

Third is Jack Levandor he will be turning 20 in three days. He is the team medic and sure does his job well. He always stands up and fights for those weaker than him especially his team. He was born into a family of six, two parents and one brother and a sister both older than him. He was originally planning on being a paramedic but then his brother managed to get him to go to an open day at his base and so he became a field medic.

Fourth is Adam Smith a very skilled Communications officer and specialist. I've known him the longest of all my comrades. He is going to be turning 19 in one month's time. He grew up with one smaller sister and two loving parents. He was actually asked join the forces by his father because he thought he might like it, which he did.

Then there's the Girls. They are on the same line when coming to ranks, Tiara being a little higher than Kaelyne because she's older and more experienced. Tiara Huntington was also born into a military family, she was already sniping with her dad at the age of ten and got a sniper for her 14-birthday present. She has a hot temper and will not hesitate to attack whoever tries to annoy her as you might or might not have heard. She will be turning 18 soon as well but I've forgotten the exact date.

And then we have her archenemy, Kaelyne Eagle. Skip's one of her kind and will do anything to prove herself. She my be small and young but she is one feisty little creature with high sprits and a never-ending amount of energy flowing though her veins. I know little about her family but what I do know is not very nice. Her mother died during giving birth to her and she was then left with an abusive father. She was sent into foster care for a few years before her uncle took her in. At the age of twelve, when she had been living with him for over six years, he died of cancer and she was sent back to her father whom shortly after died of a liver disease because he drunk to much. She's been through pretty much everything life could through at her but she never backed down. She sais she joined the army because she had nothing better to do." Kevin said before glancing in her direction.

"Do you worry about her?" Lenox asked, following his eyes to where Kevin was looking.

"I do, I shouldn't, but I do. I really don't see how she has managed this far, she's so young and yet she's been through everything bad that could possibly happen" Kevin said none to happily before looking down at his hands and back up at Lenox.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Kevin asked as she a sat back up with a straight back.

"No, that is all, thank you." Lenox said with a nod. Kevin got up, quickly saluted him and then left to join his group.

"That 16-year-old's been through hell." Epps said while he reviewed his notes with Lenox and the rest of the Autobots.

"Tell me about it." Lenox said as he ran his hand through his thick, short hair.

"Autobots, its deciding time. Is it a yes or are we going to have to route through more files." Lenox said as he eyed the vehicles before him.

"We think that this group will and does meet up to the expectations we had in mind." Ratchet said.

"But they will need a lot of training." Ironhide added none to enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'll tell the Admiral to get them ready and of we go." Epps said as she shut the note pad and shoved it into his bag.


End file.
